


Pet Me. My owner won't try to sleep with you.

by iwasnthere



Series: At First Sight [1]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Awkward, Dog Owner Zayn, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just fluff, medical student liam, puppy, rose gold hair zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere/pseuds/iwasnthere
Summary: Hello! This is just a short one shot of a post I saw on 9gag lol I always talked about how I wanted tow rite in Liam's POV and maybe this is a start. Sorry if it sucks, I legit wrote this whole thing in one sitting.Any mistakes are mine. Much love! x





	Pet Me. My owner won't try to sleep with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short one shot of a post I saw on 9gag lol I always talked about how I wanted tow rite in Liam's POV and maybe this is a start. Sorry if it sucks, I legit wrote this whole thing in one sitting.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Much love! x

Liam was late for his morning run. Today, his body decided to sleep in and woke up at ten instead of his usual six. He's frustrated because it's been a while since he's missed a work out. He washes his face and brushes his teeth and hastily changes into a white muscle tee and some joggers. Grabbing his phone and earphones, he rushes out the door.

It's a bright sunny morning and there's already a lot of people on the street and even towards the park just a few blocks from his place. There's a few families having morning picnics all around and the food trucks have already parked on the curbs. People are walking their dogs and kids are on the playground. 

Liam sighs, he always liked the solemnity of early mornings, not that seeing these happy faces around the park didn't make him smile, he always liked running in the quiet beauty of sunrise. But for now, it'll have to do. Running kept him calm despite the stress his classes caused. 

He was studying hard to become a doctor. He's always wanted to help people, wanted to save people, he'll do everything he can to reach that dream.

And if he's work out while at it to ease the stress out, can you really fault him for that?

Honestly, if he reads about the pectoralis minor muscle, sternoclavicular joint or the lateral thoracic artery from his gross anatomy notes one more time this week he swears he'll explode. And he still doesn't seem ready for that chapter exam. Shit. He pulls out his earphones and goes to his work out playlist. Just an hour, he'll make do with that hour. So he runs.

He's so lost in his thought and worries he didn't notice a huge golden retriever running towards him, then crashes him to the ground.

"Ow." Liam groans as he falls to the ground by the force of the dog jumping on him. It barks and licks his face.

Liam loves dogs, but he'd really prefer to not be tackled by them, so he sits up and gently pushes the pup away. "Hey there, boy. Took me down hard, yeah?"

The dog barks again. Licking his cheek repeatedly.

Liam chuckles, "okay, okay. I forgive you." He pets the retriever as it nuzzles its nose against Liam's neck. 

"Aren't you a charmer," He baby talks. "Should we find your owner?"

 _Bark_. Liam takes that as a yes, so he gets up at takes a look at the dog, checks to see if he has a collar. 

Liam sees a leather collar with a gold name plate, engraved the word _MAVIS_.

"Oh, so you're a girl, eh sweetie?" Liam ruffles Mavis' ears. "Honest mistake, babe."

_Bark._

Liam grins and sees that there's a tiny piece of paper tired around the collar. 

_Pet me, my owner won't try to sleep with you._

Liam snorts. How cheesy. He shakes his head and crouches down to Mavis' level. "So, how do we find your owner, bub?"

Mavis' licks his cheek for the nth time and barks. She then rushes away from him, Liam looks at her before entertaining the feeling of following her. And he does.

He almost loses her in the throng of people since the park is starting to get a bit crowded. 

A runner bumps into Liam's shoulder that actually makes him turn. 

"Oops, sorry mate." A blonde guy throws him a curt smile before running the other direction.

Liam shakes his head and turns to follow Mavis again but is disappointed to see that she isn't in his sight anymore. He looks around and heads to where he last saw her for a bit only to fail.

He sighs and turns around. His watch beeps alerting him eleven o'clock. He's got a class at one, he looks down and stops his watch from beeping. 

 _It was nice to meet you, Mavis._ He thinks before he heads home.

\--

On Friday, Liam thanks every deity that weekends exist. He was just, completely, utterly drained this week. Every single day they had exams, at one point, he pulled an all nighter and went to class groggy and pale that his professor suggested he should go to the clinic and take the exam next week.

Was that professor an angel? Maybe, because Liam literally felt like dying.

Nevertheless, weekends seem to cheer him up a bit because what's a better comfort than pretending responsibilities and exams don't exist, right? Not right. Not at all. But Liam can always pretend.

He realised that he doesn't have food in his dorm anymore and he settles on spending is Saturday grocery shopping and running a few more errands so he can pretend this week didn't almost kill him.

Okay, maybe Liam is a little bit of an exaggerator, but he's in medical school, he feels like he's earned that right.

So he walks to the nearest Sainsbury's, and checks the list he's made in his notes application.

_Apples_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Yogurt_

_Pretzels_

_Cheese Sticks_  

_Instant Oatmeal_

_Frozen Pizza_ (he's on a budget, he'll eat gourmet food when he has the Dr. before his name)

 _Easy Mac_ (don't judge him)

_Ramen Noodles_

_Coffee (x10)_

Liam thinks he has everything when he passes by the frozen food section.

He works out and likes to keep in shape, but he likes ice cream more.

"Hello, Ben and Jerry's," Liam says delighted. He fishes for the flavour he's looking for when, "Strawberry Cheesecake, come to me."

He grabs a pint and maybe grabs one more with eh chocolate chip cookie dough too. He stress eats, okay. Whatever.

As he walks out of Sainsbury's, he takes one bag on his hand and his wallet and phone on the other. He wasn't expecting a familiar form to knock his phone and wallet out of his hand though. And he can't even be angry.

"Mavis?" Liam says as he inspects the golden retriever sniffing him. "Mavis! Hey girl, had me falling for you again, huh?" He snuggles the dog's nose and rubs her ears.

He sees the note across her collar again.

_Pet me, my owner won't try to sleep with you._

_Bark!_

Liam chuckles, "do we have this owner you speak of so highly now, bub?"

"Mavis!" A deep voice calls out, "I am so sorry, mate. She's a wild one."

Liam looks up to the voice and sees one of the most handsome men he's ever laid his eyes on. He's got rose gold hair in a quiff, he's got the 5'o clock shadow in a hot way, an extremely hot way. He's got these lips that are just begging to be kissed, and Liam would definitely take that offer it they hadn't just met. His eyes are a world of different shades of brown, and an eye freckle that Liam finds so endearing. He's got cheekbones and a jawline that are sharper than some knives in his kitchen drawer, okay, maybe he's exaggerating, but they're really, really pretty, okay? His body is lithe and he's snuggle up in one of those large knit sweaters, he's got a red one on and a beanie. He's in ripped jeans and Liam doesn't realise how much of a creep he is for staring when -

The gorgeous stranger coughs awkwardly and holds out his hand to Liam to help him up. Liam stupidly takes it in his hand but does no move to get up.

"Um, you okay mate?" Gorgeous says.

Liam finally snaps out of his trance letting go of the man's hand and gets up. "Sorry, I - um, I kinda zoned out." 

Gorgeous chuckles and attaches Mavis' leash back to her collar. "There, girl. You little rascal."

Liam smiles at how Mavis nuzzles her jaw against Zayn's hand. She then turns to Liam and barks as he picks up his phone and wallet while fixing himself.

"Sorry, I'm Zayn." Gorgeous once again holds out his hand to Liam, but this time for the proper hand shake.

Liam scrambles to shake his hand, trying to make up for his embarrassing moment earlier. "Liam."

"Nice to meet you, mate." Zayn smiles. "Sorry about Mavis here."

Just then Mavis walks up to Liam and the boys crouches down to her level and she licks his cheek repeatedly.

"Seems like you know each other?" Zayn raises an eyebrow at Liam.

"We bumped into each other earlier this week at the park." Liam smiles. "She got away very easily though."

Zayn chuckles, "broke Liam's heart, huh Mave?" He crouches down beside Liam. "Good thing you found each other again then." He grins.

Liam's heart almost stops at that. Zayn should like, stop before giving Liam a heart attack. 

"yeah, good thing." Liam gets up as Zayn doesn't the same. "So, it was nice to meet you, and to - um, see Mavis again."

Zayn nods. "You too, mate. I'm sure Mavis was happy too see you too." He looks down at the dog. "Although, I do regret putting on her note today."

"Note?"

Zayn flushes. "um, I usually let her wear the note to avoid awkward conversations to people that think I'm interested just because Mavis here is a bit too friendly." He gestures to the note on her collar.

_Pet me, my owner won't try to sleep with you._

Liam looks at Zayn with an amused smile. "And? You regret it today because?"

Zayn turns an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. "I'm a gentleman, okay? But since you're asking so bluntly, I would definitely try to sleep with you."

It was Liam's turn to blush at Zayn's sudden upfront choice of words. "Um, I -"

"Shit, that was awkward, yeah? That was too much wasn't it? Here I am trying to chat you up and totally jumping the bullet at the first meeting - I'm sorry, Liam. I -"

"Hey," Liam cuts him off. "Why don't I get your number so we could work on that, yeah?"

Zayn stares at Liam for a bit, before a shy smile creeps up on those delicious lips. "Really?"

Liam rolls his eyes playfully. "I'm doing it for Mavis."

Zayn chuckles and leans down to kiss Mavis. "Always done right by me, aye girl?"

The pair exchange phone numbers and both decide to meet up soon.

"Guess I'll see you next Friday then?" Zayn asks hopefully.

Liam nods and leans in to kiss Zayn's cheek. "Can't wait."

Zayn touches the spot on his cheek Liam just kissed and stares at the other boy. "Fuck it, go out with me today?"

Liam laughs, Mavis barks. He guesses golden retrievers are the new matchmakers now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings! x


End file.
